One-shots A to Z
by CelticGames4
Summary: A series of one-shots about my characters and the characters of the Hunger Games from all my fanfictions!
1. Chapter 1

**A**pples

Safe and Sound

It was by the apple tree I saw him that day.

Skeeter; he was just sitting up there, eating an apple.

"Hey!" I called up to him. "Hello!" he called right back down to me.

I climbed up the tree, meeting him on a branch.

"Hey Rootie. What's up?"

"Very funny, Skeeter. What's up with you?"

"Same old, same old," he sighed, "Just thinking about Blake again."

"Blake and Poppy," I added. He nodded, holding back tears, "Blake and Poppy."

I teared up at the thought of them, too.

Skeeter showed me the necklace he'd been playing with in his fingers. "Olive gave this to me today. She said she couldn't stand it anymore."

"Can I see?" Like I had to ask.

He put it into my hands. All of the memories flew back into me.

Blake's smiling face on a bright summer day.

Poppy's laughter when we played.

I reached out, longing to touch an angel.

Skeeter let out a sad laugh, "Don't you just want to pretend they're here?" I nodded.

"Especially on a reaping day like today."

"You'll be fine," Skeeter told me, and he hugged me as I wept.

"None of this will happen to any of the three of us left. Me, you, and Olive, we're a dream team!" he tried to cheer me up.

When we both decided to give up, he handed me an apple to eat before the reapings.

In the Arena now, I fine an apple, and sink my teeth into it, and think about home, as Katniss blows up the supplies.

Suddenly I'm trapped.

I'm glad the apple was the last thing I ever ate in life; it gave me a sense of the folks I love at home. But the District boy kills me off, and my dreams of ever going back there are crushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**B**ribes

Nathalia and Theo have been my worst enemies since I met them my senior year.

Our bands were rivals. Our high schools are still rivals.

I feel no different about them in college, either.

I hate how they use bribes to get what they want.

Including being the first pair of freshman drum majors in District Three University.

They approach me and my friend Mercedes on the first day of band camp.

Nathalia notices me first, "Aw, look who's here? It's Mason! Hey, Theo!" she cackles, calling for her jerk of a rich-kid brother.

Theo emerges from his humongous group of friends, and smirks when he locks eyes with me.

"So, little Mason made it to college. How. Incredibly. Cute. Still in the saxophone section, I see."

I roll my eyes, "Does it look like I care?"

His eyes take on a new fire of mocking, "And, who's this? Your little girlfriend, I presume?"

"Her name is Mercedes, and she's not my girlfriend!"

Nathalia laughs, and turns to her brother, "He's right. It's too impossible that anyone would be caught dead with a ragtag old chump like you!"

Theo laughs at her, "Sisterino, you are SO right!"

They both cackle.

Mercedes speaks up, "Hey, that's not nice!"

Nathalia snickers, "So, are you dating?"

"We're not," I tell them.

"Really?" Theo asks, "You're just not the cat you were in high school. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't jumped at this yet."

All I can do is roll my eyes. I've given up on fighting with them.

"We're friends. We're not dating."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I-"

"She's my friend, she'll never go out with-"

"You're not dating her. Why would you care?"

"Because-"

"Hey, she's fair game, bro."

He says it mockingly, and I resist the urge to whack Theo in the face.

His eyes sparkle with evil.

"Come on, Mercedes." I gesture for her to walk away with me, and suddenly see her making out with Theo against a wall.

"Better luck next time, Skillings," Nathalia smirks with mock-sympathy. Then, she struts away in that rich-girl way that I've come to despise.


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hocolate

Now, I don't have that many luxuries at District 12.

Probably the most lovely thing I remember is the first time I ever had chocolate.

It was the first day of school one year, and, on my way home, I saw a little blonde boy all by himself, walking home.

At the time, I was 11, and he was only 5.

My heart broke to see him all alone, so I crossed over to him. "Hi!"

He just hung his head down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Peeta," he said, quietly.

"I'm Aylin," I introduced myself. "Why are you all alone?"

"I'm supposed to walk home alone every day," he said, "It's nothing new."

"I'll help you home!"

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to! Come on."

I held my hand down to him. He took it.

We walked up the path until we reached the building with the beautiful cakes in the window.

"You live here?" he nodded, "My dad is the baker. I help him decorate cakes sometimes!"

"Did you help with any of these?"

He points to the largest one, in the very middle. "I did all the flowers on this one!"

His work amazed me. Better than I'd ever be able to do. Ever.

"Bye, Aylin. Thanks again!"

I smiled, "Sure."

And, all I heard when he opened the door was screaming.

The next day, I saw a package addressed to me outside the door. From Peeta's dad, the baker.

Four chunks of chocolate, which the boys: Gale, Rory, and Charlie: tried with me. The chocolate was not only delicious, but to this very day it reminds me of a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**D**rums

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A constant rhythm that makes Tanner feel good.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

He lightly taps the snare drum, feeling at peace.

_Tap. Tap._

He likes how it makes a soft bouncing noise.

"Hey, Cooper!"

Tanner is startled by the loud voice of none other than Kolton, a 19-year-old still in high school.

Kolton walks over to where Tanner keeps a constant little beat.

Kolton scoffs, "No wonder…"

"No wonder what?" Tanner taps as he talks.

"No wonder they said you need to shape the f*ck up!"

Tanner remains calm, _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you SUCK, and should just put the sticks down, and walk away, you little failure.

"You don't make my decisions for me," Tanner tells him simply.

"Just go crying home to your parents, Cooper!" some of Kolton's thugs join him. "Or, will they kick you out like they did to your sister?" They laugh, Tanner tapping a little bit faster on the snare, _Tap, tap, tap, tap…._

Kolton laughs, "You can't even keep a steady beat, Cooper! Come on! You're the so-called Human Metronome, let's GO."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"I never thought you'd SUCK so bad! YOU of all people!"

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"And, we all heard about your little MAN-CRUSH."

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Come on, FAGGOT."

Tanner knows he can't give into them. _Tap, tap, tap…_

"Your sister was WIMPY and DORKY." He especially hangs on the word, 'was.' " Now I see where you got it from," he whispers it, words slithering easily out of his mouth.

Tanner clutches his drumsticks as tightly as he can, and finally lets all of his rage loose on the snare below those sticks.

The even tapping is gone, and furious rolls replace it. Tanner makes the drum ring louder than all of the chattering in the room, furiously fast bams and taps and rolls. Tanner's sticks fly in ways nobody's ever seen before.

Mr. Campbell, their student teacher, walks in on the class just as Tanner goes back to his simple _tap, tap, tap, tap…_

And Theo smiles at Tanner, but Tanner frowns at Theo.

_Tap, tap, tap, _Tanner is finally content again.

He's content with being the worst, just like his sister, Francesca.


	5. Chapter 5

**E**yes

You can tell a lot about a person by their eyes.

If you look into the eyes of my little brother, Matheus, you see happiness and energy. He's so optimistic and is literally never tired!

Liam, my husband, has eyes that are gentle and true. Liam is very trustworthy and absolutely excellent with kids.

Mike, an old friend of my sister Daemien, has eyes that were always heavy and confused. After Daemien died at the hands of Gloss, he's shut down.

Little Rosy, my daughter, has bright, hazel eyes that sparkle with curiosity and energy. She's such a lovable little character.

The new one, Louis, has gray eyes that always look bright and playful, like he is.

Mark's eyes speckle with intelligence and spunk. He's very smart, but also fun-loving all at once.

Quinn, his wife, has pretty blue eyes that are always smiling and pure, like the kind person she is.

Their child William has green eyes that always have a look of satisfaction and fun.

Marissa, whose brother Ryan died in the Games, has tired, grayish green eyes that don't smile much.

Daemien's eyes told you everything. She was such an amazing person. Her eyes were bright blue, always so beautiful.

Look into my eyes, and what do you see? Someone tired and broken, but happy?

What you see in my eyes is who I really am.

_**This chapter features Hannah, Matheus, Marissa, Quinn and Mark, with Daemien being the District 6 tribute and Ryan being the 8 tribute in the 68**__**th**__** Hunger Games. Mike, Daemien's best friend, died in the 72**__**nd**__** Hunger Games!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER AND PROBABLY MOST OF THE FOLLOWING WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MEMORIES, GONE, AND OTHER STORIES NOT PUBLISHED.**_

**F**ishing

An ability I never had. An ability I always wanted.

To fish.

An ability that anyone else in District 4 would take for granted as every day work.

I heard talk about Ali today. The District 4 girl in the 68th Hunger Games. Annie's best friend.

She's deceased now, and so am I. Just on a ghost boat in the middle of the ocean.

I used to just sit in Finnick and Annie's boat and watch them fish, but now, now it's reality.

Now it's real. And, whoever said that your soul withers away is such a liar.

My cousin Skipper helps me stand up. I love those last three words together. Me. Stand up.

I can, now.

Skipper helps me put bait on, and shows me how to hold it.

But, my interest is taken away.

I see Finnick and Annie on a ship, off in the distance.

They have Finn Michael, their child named after me.

Finnick shows him how to fish.

I feel something bite my line, but don't reel it in. Skipper's about to say something, but notices my attention is elsewhere. The catfish swims away, and I see Finnick pointing and grinning, as he helps Finn reel in the same fish that bit my line before.

My eyes tear up as I watch Annie and Finnick, laughing and hugging Finn.

Of course I feel regret, but even more-so a sense of pride.


	7. Chapter 7

**G**raffiti

It's done.

Kiera is gone forever. Gone, in the 73rd Arena. Gone forever.

You could hear her poor sister's cries from miles away.

There's no way I could talk to the poor girl, Pandora, I think her name is.

What would I say to her? 'I've been creeping on your sister-'

No. Never mind. I don't wanna think about it.

I only have two colors: purple and white. I've decorated all the walls of District 12.

I decide, quite suddenly, to do something extreme.

I run to the Victor's Village, to the house next to Haymitch's.

The house that should've been Kiera's.

I shake my paint cans, and get to work on the giant wall of the house.

I'm almost finished when I suddenly see a figure.

"AH!" I scream, and I'm standing across from a tall but skinny figure.

He gives a wispy laugh, "Hi there."

"What are you doing, wandering around the Victor's Village like this?"

He laughs, "I could ask you the very same thing."

"Ok, so we're even."

"I'm guessing you're mourning Kiera."

"Good guess."

He laughs, "I always come back here. Ol' Abernathy's incredibly easy to steal from."

"You steal from-"

"This is District 12. We'll do anything to just get food. Plus, I have a little sister to fend for myself. I'll do anything. And, sneaking into a drunk Abernathy's house seems to be the easiest way, for me."

I can't help but grin, "Sneaky."

"I like to think it's… Well… All for a good cause."

I nod, "Can't fight with that."

"These are trying times, kid."

I nod, "So I've heard."

He nods, "If you even get a scrap, your parents really do care about you. Remember that."

I nod.

"Now, you be careful, wandering 'round here. Hear that?"

I nod quickly, and ask, before I can stop myself, "I'm Charlie, and I'm 12. Who are you?"

He smiles, and holds out a hand to me. "I'm 18. My name is Sylvester."


	8. Chapter 8

**H**eaven

I open my eyes.

'Where am I?'

Then I realize it.

This is true.

And I know it for sure when Blake runs over to me and picks me up. "Rue!" He hugs me so tightly the air puffs out of me. But I like it.

"You always knew that Heaven was real, didn't you?"

He smiles, "Isn't it wonderful?"

I nod, blinking tears out of my eyes, when I hear another voice that's way too familiar, and Poppy runs over and hugs me.

"RUE! I MISSED YOU!"

She picks me up and twirls me around.

"Hi Poppy!" I giggle.

She smiles, "It's been way too long!"

I smile back, "Two years too long."

I see Marvel, the boy that killed me, sitting on his own in the corner, and wave to him.

"Hey, Marvel!"

"Wha-"

I smile, "Come over here! There are some really awesome people here for you to meet."

"You go along with your reunions," he says, but his voice is low and definitely not happy.

Poppy smiles at him, "Hi there! Hey… Aren't you Jasper's friend?" she asks.

"You know him?"

Poppy giggles, "I killed him!"

Marvel just looks at her, "Why are you laughing?"

Poppy just giggles some more, "It's just funny. We're cool now, he looks after me like a sister! Did you want to see him?"

Marvel nods.

"Cool!" she holds out a hand to him, and he takes it.

Blake and I exchange a glance and burst out laughing.

"Welcome home, Rue. Welcome home."


	9. Chapter 9

**I**cicles

_A-Team by: Ed Sheeran_

_District Two is cold and snowy by the time I finally come back home._

_Everyone… NIKKO HOLLENBECK-YOUNG, the VICTOR OF THE 76__th__ HUNGER GAMES!_

_I grin, thinking about it. _

_But, no more of that. _

_It's time for me to live a normal life again._

_I make my way to my new house: MY new house. _

_I'm freezing, even with a coat. _

_I pass a couple of little girls on the street and they both light up at seeing me._

"_Nikko Hollenbeck-Young!"_

_One of them seems to disappear, but the other smiles at me._

_She has grayish-purple eyes, and a smile spreads across her face._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_How do I NOT know your name?"_

_I laugh, "I tend to forget that I'm famous now."_

"_Seems like it!" she giggles, "Would you sign something for me?"_

_I shrug, "Why don't you come in for some hot chocolate?"_

_She beams, "Really? Ok! Hold on…" _

_She calls into the bushes, "Pit!"_

_But the girl named Pit seems to be long-gone._

_She nods to me and we start on our merry way together._

_And we approach the house that's going to be mine. As we walk by, she points out everyone from the past who won, and where they live. _

_And, may I just add, she's good at it._

"_And that one belongs to the Victor of the 55__th__ Hunger Games! I don't really remember his name, though…"_

_I shrug, "Are you planning on volunteering?"_

"_No way," she says, "I'm just more a bookworm than a fighter."_

_I nod, "That's cool, too."_

_We walk to the house that would belong to me. _

_It's amazing, really. Her cheeks are pink as she smiles up at my new house._

"_Wow…."_

"_Oh, Nikko! It looks like a house in a snow globe!"_

_She's right. It's beautiful._

_And, huge icicles hang off the shutters, glinting in the winter sunlight. I can't help but stare at it for a second. All of this is mine._

"_I would kill to have a house like this," she says, and follows it with a, "No pun intended."_

_We walk inside and I try not to look amazed. But it's really amazing._

_She sits very properly on the edge of a couch and I tell her, "Make yourself at home." She doesn't move._

_I walk into the kitchen and take at least five minutes to actually find a beaker and fill it with water._

_When I walk back out to the living room, I pull up a chair and sit next to her._

"_I'm Artemis, by the way. I'm 12."_

"_Nice to meet you, Artemis."_

"_Cheers!" we clank hot chocolate mugs and drink them by the fire._

I look back on the memory and smile. Who would've guessed I'd be here now, with Pit, both of us bathing in her Victory?

Who would've guessed that I'd be in love with the girl in the bushes?

Oh, well… I guess life's kind of funny like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**J**elly

My legs feel like jelly. I feel so nervous right now that I'm literally shaking in my shoes.

Not even before battle did I feel this queasy.

"Ben!"

"Hm?"

Tanner takes my hand and squeezes it, "You're Ok. I'll be here to protect you."

In all honesty, I never ever thought I'd fall in love with another guy. _Coming out of the closet, _as they say, was really never even a possibility for me a couple months ago.

But, Tanner did it for me, and his parents didn't take it well one bit. The least I can do for him is return the favor.

I never really liked District 11 to begin with, and now, I wish I could be anywhere else.

"Whenever you're ready," Tanner whispers, and I nod. Better to get it over with now than to see it later.

I knock on the door and the first person I see is my mother. She takes me into a hug and squeezes my lungs out. "Benjamin!"

"H-hi Mom," I say, but it sounds strained from her hug.

"You're alive! My baby is alive!"

"He won't be for long if you keep squeezing the air out of him!"

She lets go, a smile pasted on her face. "Come on in, Benjamin, and bring your friend, please!"

She drags me inside. My dad stands up and runs to me.

"Please don't squeeze the air out of me!" I say quickly, and he laughs.

He squeezes the air out of me anyways.

I finally collapse against our kitchen table and start to get nervous again. Tanner gives me a reassuring nod and holds my hand behind our backs.

My parents stand across from us and they both smile, "So, Benjy-"

"You know how I hate that!" but we all laugh.

"So, Benjamin… How'd you like fighting?"

I shrug, looking down at the floor, "It was Ok, I guess. But I came around to talk about something else."

"Oh? Well, alright, what's up?"

I gulp, "This is Tanner Cooper. He's from District 3." I squeeze my eyes shut, "He's also my boyfriend."

A moment of silence and I open my eyes again to look for the reaction.

My Mom is the first to react, and she runs over to Tanner and throws her arms around him, "Welcome to the family!" We exchange a look of shock.

My Dad laughs, "He looks like a keeper, Ben."

Tanner grins, before adding, "I love hugs."

And my mother squeezes the air out of both of us.

"Congratulations, Benny. It takes a lot of courage to come out like that."

"But-"

"We love you Benjamin. We love you so much and we stand behind you."

Tanner laughs, and he takes my hand.

"I really love you guys," I grin at my parents.

"We love both of you!" Dad says with a smile.

"Take a seat, you two," Mom adds, "Before you go!"

We sit at the table, and they sit across from us.

"Relax, make yourselves at home, and have some jelly dessert!"

I sigh of relief and happiness and finally decide that I love my life.


End file.
